


Retrouvailles

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Izumi as a good listener, Taking a wholesome bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: It was a simple conversation under the night sky of Florence."The first thing she did after opening her eyes was landing a kiss on my cheek and telling me that she loves me for my everything... I felt like crying for the umpteenth time, Sena. No kidding.""Marry her already, man."





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvailles (n) : The feeling of joy when you're reunited with a loved one after a long separation.

"It sure feels lonely after they all returned to Japan, huh?"

Tsukinaga Leo leaned on the balcony railing of his apartment room; eyes gazed at the night sky above Florence and minds drifted to the past three days he spent with everyone from Knights—

"She hasn't replied to my message either."

—and Anzu.

“Yeah, they were very noisy after all, so the silence feels weird now. They must already be in the plane around this time.”

“Right~?”

Tsukasa, Arashi, and Ritsu decided to bring Anzu along to visit Leo and Izumi in Italy while keeping it a secret from him. He sighed as he remembered how surprised— _how glad_ —he was to meet her for the first time in two years. Heck, he froze in his place for a good few minutes; questioning whether this was reality or the dream he grew accustomed to have because of his longing for her. After making sure it was reality, he practically jumped at her. Even if they kept contacting each other, the feelings of being able to meet in person was in a whole different level.

It was so hard for him to contain his happiness that it almost brought him to tears. To think they would plan this kind of surprise, those kids were slick.

The evening breeze pricked his skin the longer he stayed there, but he couldn’t care less. The night was somehow prettier than usual and there’s no way he would want to miss it. He wasn’t particularly interested in skies, but myriad of stars which adorned the cloudless night sky brought serenity upon the tad of loneliness inside him. It’d be even more awesome if he could see a passing U.F.O by chance.

Feeling peaceful, he reminisce the days again then chuckled a bit when he remembered how she scolded him for suddenly kissing her in public; totally not hating it, just embarrassed. She didn’t change at all. She was still the same, usual Anzu— _his_ Anzu.

The longing that had been piling up all this time, it was as if they finally spilled at the moment he saw her. He couldn’t help it.

His mind snapped back to reality as something hot suddenly touched his face. “At least drink this to warm you up,” Izumi offered him a cup of hot chocolate which Leo accepted with pleasure. “It would be troublesome if you get sick.”

“This is good. Thanks, Sena!”

Izumi just nodded as he took a sip of his own cup, he chose to keep him company before going back to his own room. “So, how was it? Did you make the best use of time with her?”

“I think I did,” he said. “I miss her already, though.”

“Well, of course you do.”

“By the way, did you give Anzu a bath bomb as White Day present?”

Anzu still gave Valentine presents for everyone despite having graduated from Yumenosaki and yesterday was White Day. She even sent a handmade key chain for Izumi and a customized keepsake box with pictures of them together on it for him in exchange of chocolates.

“Uh huh,” The man answered indifferently. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous just because I gave her a present? For God’s sake, grow up already. It’s just a simple gratitude.”

“Come on, I’m not that bad. I want to thank you instead actually!”

Izumi raised a brow as Leo talked more.

“Well... yesterday we played a lot, didn't we? Anzu was pretty tired and she told me she wanted to try the relaxing bath bomb she got. Then she asked if I wanted to take a bath together with her before she returned to Japan.”

He stifled a laugh when Izumi choked on his chocolate after hearing the suggestive phrase, “I know, I know. I was surprised too, you see? I mean, we don’t even have our first time yet! Obviously I got flustered, but she reassured me it would be okay.”

Izumi quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned his composure. “Alright, I get it. Then? How did it go? Did things actually get heated?” he teased.

“Naaaahh, there wasn’t anything sexual at all. Just affectionate gestures… one after another.” The young composer looked up to the sky; the dim moonlight illuminated his content face. Even at a glance, Izumi could already see his best friend was still on cloud nine.

“She put the bath bomb inside the tub and the water turned lilac. A lavender bath bomb, huh?”

“That’s right,” Izumi said; proud of his own choice.

“We simply relaxed together inside the bath tub. It was the first time I’m actually feeling glad the tub here is quite big.” Leo continued his story, “She sat between my legs as I washed her hair with my shampoo. It felt really good running my fingers gently through her hair. You should try getting a girlfriend too, Sena!”

“Probably not in the near future.”

“Wahaha, that sounds so you!” Leo laughed. “Well, after rinsing her hair thoroughly while making sure to protect her face from water running over it, I worked with the conditioner. Slowly massaging her scalp then while letting the conditioner sit for a minute, I moved to her shoulders. Suddenly she turned and held my hand. It caught me off-guard when she caressed my scar, you knooooow the one I got for breaking my arm, yeah? She even kissed it and I’ve... how do I put it? I've never felt so loved before, at least not this much."

His heart was thumping so hard, it felt dizzying. "I love her, Sena. Like, completely head over heels.”

He didn’t really want to remember that time, but Izumi nodded silently in acknowledgment.   

“I must sound like a high school girl in love right now hmmn?? It’s kinda embarrassing! Do you want to stop?”

“I don’t mind, just continue.” He took another sip of his chocolate, “I’m bored and I enjoy listening to your story anyway.”

Leo blinked, “You sure? You might envy me if I continue further, Sena!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, stupid. I’m not one to envy other people’s life,” He hit his head. “I’m happy for you both and she's already like a little sister to me, so just let me hear more.”

“Aw, Sena~ You’re a really good guy, huh! I will wish the best for your love life too! Dear God, I wish Sena can get ten children with his future partner, Amen!”

“MIND YOUR OWN LIFE, LEO-KUN.”

The orange-haired guy laughed heartily, which annoyed Izumi even more.

“Anyway after the conditioner set in, I rinsed and combed her hair out. I was planning to just let her relax for the rest of the bath, but she insisted on doing the same to me. So, yeah, we switched position. She gently ran her fingers; applying the shampoo through my hair. When I tried to close my eyes, I feel like floating.” Leo smiled as he remembered it, “... The whole moment was just utterly pleasant. Nggh, I don’t know how else to describe it. Man, I’m really bad with words, aren’t I?”

He pulled on his hair before sighing.

“When we were both already clean, we just soaked in the tub. Anzu leaned on my chest while I hugged her from behind until eventually she fell asleep on my arms. I guess it’s because she was too relaxed that her eyes finally gave in. I rinsed our bodies once again, wrapped towels around her, and carried her to the bed; trying my best not to wake her up.”

“So, you helped her change?”

“Well, yeah,” Leo shrugged. “Wouldn’t want her to catch a cold by sleeping naked.”

“You rummaged through a girl’s undergarments then? You pervert.”

“Hey, I didn’t have any other choice!" he groaned. "Anyway, after we were both clothed in our pajamas, I laid down beside her. My eyes were heavy but nope, I didn’t go straight to sleep. Before I knew it I was watching her, she was there, sleeping soundly on the other side of my bed with her brown hair sprawled out behind her. I could probably indulge myself in the sight of her all night. Her body moved slowly in the rhythm of her soft breath, it was adorable. She smell like my shampoo, but I swear it never smelled as good as it was on her. Strange, huh?”

Izumi smiled too when Leo couldn’t stop smiling as he talked. “You must be enjoying yourself a lot, Leo-kun.”

“Yeah~!” He chirped. “I know she’s a really strong girl, capable of things, but at that moment I think she looked so fragile. As if she would break if I were to touch her. My hand was hesitating. I was scared, Sena. I might go crazy if I lose her now.”

Leo took a sip of his chocolate before it got cold. “Then suddenly she woke up, still half-asleep as she put my hand on the side of her face, saying ‘ _It’s alright, Leo-san. I won’t leave you.’_ before went back to sleep. I was dumbfounded, I thought for a moment she must have a mind-reading power!”

“Well, that means Anzu understands you.”

 “She… really does."

For someone with abandonment issue like him, those words were what he always needed. She said it, somehow she always managed to say the things he'd wanted to hear. He chuckled a bit, "Ever since we were still in Yumenosaki I think of her as someone amazing, you know? Someone I can always rely on just by calling her name. _My muse_. Sometimes I think, do I really deserve her? Wahahaha, it’s just a silly thought, though! She will scold me if I tell her this.”

“She definitely will,” Izumi agreed. “She will be sad too. You don’t want to make her sad, do you?”

“No way! Even if it were to be the only thing I could ever do, I still won’t do it!!”

“That’s why you should just appreciate her and stop questioning yourself, Leo-kun. Then make her happy in return.”

“Ahh, of course! I’ll do that! No worries!!” Leo put his thumb up with no hesitation. He said, clutching his chest, “That night I fell asleep while stroking her cheek, and when I woke up in the morning, we were already hugging each other; legs intertwined. The first thing she did after opening her eyes was landing a kiss on my cheek and telling me that she loves me for my everything. I felt like crying for the umpteenth time, Sena. You won't believe it, Anzu was being too much… my heart isn’t strong enough for this much affection, you know?”

“Hey, hey, don’t go sobbing here now. I don’t want to spend my night dealing with a crying adult man.” Izumi pat his friend’s back. “You should just marry her already, you know?”

Having to keep a long-distance relationship between different countries for such long time must be hard and uneasy after all.

“By the way, what did you give her for White Day?” His eyes fell on Leo’s ring finger, “Couple rings?”

“Nah.”

A pair of peridots looked at the ring on his finger fondly, he grinned.

_A proposal._

It probably wouldn’t be that long until the next time he could meet her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean it to be this long but leoanzu took over me


End file.
